


Bounce

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Edging (a little), Fluff and Smut, Gay Policemen in the 1970s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Series, Smut, Sneaking Around, really just some good ole shagging and cuddling cuz why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: He grew used to the feeling of Sam’s hot, flushed skin pressed against him, the way he perfectly fit into the crook of his arm and the presence of his satisfied smile against his chest.





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> A nice post-series smut fic of my two favorite coppers. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!

Sam leaned forward, his palms flat on Gene’s chest to support his weight as he bounced on his cock at a leisurely pace. Gene thrust upward to match his rhythm, one hand gripping Sam’s hip and the other holding his thigh.

Sam knew those fingers on his hip would bruise him, but it never bothered him. He always ended up with some kind of bruise or bump when making love with Gene; he was used to it. If he ended up with no love marks or bites of any kind, then it would have been quite dull for him. However, Gene always delivered, indulging him as he would hold down Sam’s wrists or suck hard on a nipple. Gene savored him as long as he could, too, just to hear more of Sam’s noises.

Lord, his noises! And his taut hole! This position seemed to make him tighter, and Gene was deeper than ever. They hardly made love in this position. Gene was usually too eager, but now he found himself enjoying every moment, watching Sam’s face. He glanced between Sam’s fluttering eyelids, his open mouth, and his swollen cock. It stood straight up on Gene’s stomach and would twitch when he would hit just the right spot.

It amazed him how sensitive every inch of Sam was. No matter where Gene put his lips or his hands, Sam would emit a whimper or a hard moan, and sometimes Gene would have to cover his mouth to quiet the screams as he shagged the breath out of him.

Gene released the grip on Sam’s thigh and raised his hand to stroke his full bottom lip with his thumb. Sam sighed as he pressed against the thumb before taking it in his mouth. He stopped bouncing on Gene and concentrated instead on sucking, holding Gene’s wrist with both hands. His teeth traced along the pad, and Gene’s other fingers rested against Sam’s jaw.

“How do you do this to me?” Gene groaned.

The question was rhetorical but he received a grin from Sam and sly side glance in response anyway. He gave the thumb a playful bite before guiding the hand down to his cock.

Gene inhaled deeply as he stroked the shaft with the back of his index finger, making it twitch again. He smiled. “You’re about to pop, love.”

“I don’t want to just yet,” Sam whispered, but he did not stop Gene’s stroking, even when he felt his finger swipe the tip of him, smearing the sticky, sweet fluid around the head before firmly gripping the shaft.

Sam gritted his teeth and leaned back, making Gene’s cock slide deeper inside him. “Don’t stroke it,” Sam said. “Please…”

“No?” Gene breathed. “Then why did you want my hand here?” He made a few swift pumps along Sam’s shaft, making him cry out. “You’re close.”

“Yes…” Sam whined, “please, Gene. Just hold it.”

“That’s a bit boring.” He pumped his hand three more times. Sam jolted forward and put his hands on Gene’s chest again.

“Oh, God, please,” he begged again. “I don’t want to yet.”

Gene giggled. “Come here,” he ordered, releasing Sam’s cock.

Sam obeyed and leaned forward, closing his eyes as their lips met. Gene nibbled his bottom lip as both of his hands traveled to cup themselves around the top of Sam’s thighs again. He teased Sam’s tongue with his and raised his hips to keep himself inside him.

Sam felt the hands grow tighter around his thighs and could also feel Gene bending his own legs to place his feet flat on the mattress.

“Hold on tight,” Gene purred.

Sam let out a surprised shout as Gene‘s hips began to move and his cock pounded into him with quick, deep thrusts. Sam shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth again as he gripped the pillow under Gene’s head.

His body’s first instinct was to ease away from the onslaught, but Gene’s hands were strong and held him in place. Sam was utterly helpless under Gene’s control and he could not help but yield. He pressed his face into Gene’s neck to help muffle his cries.

Gene grunted as Sam’s passionate declarations smothered his neck and tingled against his skin.

“Oh, God, Guv! Yes! Ahh…that’s it, love, right there! Keep going… Oh, God, GENE!”

One of Gene’s hands flew from Sam’s thigh to the back of his neck as Sam spilled his hot seed onto his stomach and he could feel his own relief building.

Sam lifted his head and his open lips hovered over Gene’s. He lightly kissed him and said, “Cum for me.”

Gene’s eyes suddenly grew wide as he gushed inside him, his breathing now ragged underneath his grunting. When he finished, his bent legs immediately straightened and his calf muscles trembled. He let go of Sam’s thigh with his other hand and caressed his fingers up and down Sam’s back.

He was rather dazed when Sam lifted himself up and carefully crawled off of him and got to his feet.

“You alright?” Gene asked.

Sam only nodded as he picked up a towel from the floor of the lavatory before closing the door.

Gene heard the tap on the sink turn on and grunted as he sat up on the edge of the bed. He used to gripe about Sam wanting to be held afterwards, and true, Sam never begged him when he refused. However, as time went on, Gene began to rather enjoy it, although he would never admit it to him. He grew used to the feeling of Sam’s hot, flushed skin pressed against him, the way he perfectly fit into the crook of his arm and the presence of his satisfied smile against his chest.

Gene sighed as he reached down to the floor and picked up his vest. He wiped his stomach clean before wadding up the fabric and tossing it against the wall.

The sink tap turned off and he heard Sam clear his throat. The door to the lav opened, but Gene didn’t turn his attention to it.

Sam sat next to him on the bed, his hands on his knees. Gene noticed that he hadn’t dressed; he usually was instantly clothed after their late-night sessions. He refused to shag Sam at his flat as his bed was a health hazard.

“Imagine explaining the injuries at A&E,” Gene had once quipped. “Yeah, doc, I sprained me wrist cos I was shagging the life out of my DI when the mattress went right through the springs.”

Gene didn’t much care for the sneaking around; it made him uncomfortable. His wife had long since left him, but there was the station to worry about, even though he was sure a few of them had an inkling already, although they would never dare to confront him about it. He had tried to end it a few times with Sam, and Sam tried as well, but they always ended up in one another’s arms again.

Gene wanted it. No…he needed it. He needed Sam, and he would give away all the comfort and care in the world for him.

Sam sighed as he leaned over and pressed his forehead against Gene’s temple. Gene smiled as he gently took him by the arm and pulled him down with him. Sam grinned and nestled in Gene’s arm and he once again felt his fingers caressing him, this time along his shoulder. Sam rested his hand on Gene’s chest and felt him hold onto it.

This world hadn’t belonged to Sam. He tried very hard to leave it, but when he finally did, he was senseless, a walking shell. When he realized that he had left his soul behind in this world, it was easy to go back. He felt more alive here than he ever had been. He remembered the first time he really felt his heart beat, and it was when he first kissed Gene.

There was no going back after that. The world was his, finally. His and Gene’s.

The hand that was caressing Sam’s arm traveled slowly into his hair. Gene grinned again. “Why do you cut your hair so short?” he whispered.

Sam smiled, too. “I like it,” he replied. “It’s easier to maintain.”

“You should let it grow a bit.”

“Why?”

“I’m just…curious to see if it curls.”

Sam raised his head and looked into Gene’s sharp blue eyes. “If it curls?”

“It does curl, doesn’t it?” Gene asked with a mischievous grin as he reached for Sam’s short bangs. “Oh, look, there’s one…oh, wait, never mind.”

Sam huffed as he swatted his hand away. “Stop it.”

“Grow it out. Just once.”

“No.”

“I can order you, you know?”

Sam giggled. “When have I ever followed your orders, Guv?”

Gene clicked his tongue. “Oh, come on.”

“Why? So I can have a tangled mop like yours?”

“What was that?”

“How about I grow _my_ hair and we chop off _yours_ , then?”

“You watch your lip, sonny,” Gene warned, but planted a kiss on Sam’s cheek. Sam put his head on Gene’s chest now, facing away from him and closing his eyes. “It’s a mane, not a mop,” he heard Gene remind him.

“Okay, sure,” Sam replied.

Gene began stroking the back of Sam’s head again. “You’d look good as a blonde, too.”

“Fuck off!” Sam laughed.


End file.
